In view of requests for a reduction in size and thickness of a monitor, a television, or the like, the replacement of a cathode ray tube (CRT) with a liquid crystal display (LCD) has been prompted. The liquid crystal display (LCD) uses a separate backlight as an emissive device, and may have a limit in terms of a response speed, a viewing angle, and the like. Accordingly, an organic light emitting diode device (OLED) display is being developed, in which a self-emissive layer is included.